Blue Shores
Blue Shores is a smaller town located in the -x region of the world. Due to the rapid construction of buildings, the photos of Blue Shores quickly become outdated. As of May 2, 2019, Blue Shores has 10 Members Founding Blue Shores was founded by Blueshock21 on April 4 2019. He deemed the land for prime estate, and found it. Blueshock21 and a few of his friends came at the location to the town. However everyone agreed to keep the place a secret to prevent larger settlements on raiding, meaning there is a secrete Neither Highway access. Blue Shores, like the name sugests is surrounded rivers and not oceans, however infront of it are the Pine Islands which lead straight into a frozen ocean. Because Blue Shores is one of the newest towns in the server, it has not been maped by server wide Cartographers. Beginnings Blue Shores was first active with 3 main players, Blueshock21 ,BB_Flareon ,and Mexfactor12. However the three first main citizens invited their friends and soon grew to 10 citizens as of 5/2/19. Blueshock21 main goal was to create a landmark for the town, as it was lacking anything notable. Soon Red Rock Tower was constructed starting on 4/8/19 and finishing on 4/14/19. Most of the building is used as apartments for new members before they construct their homes. But the first 3 floors are used as storage and enchantments. Soon enough other buildings pops up, as the Shore Mall, and the Papa John's that now resides in a Quartz Tower. Another interesting "Structure" is the Bruh Tree, which was created before the rule of "No Stupid Bruh Structures" so it is the only Bruh Tree to ever exist in the town. The Underground Currently the underground area of Blueshores is covered in bunkers and rat tunnels, which most of them connect due to branch mining. But the most strange part is the SCP Site that is being built underground. the SCP Site will have some SCP's in their contentment, but also have bunkers and a very secure system to get in and out and threw the building. It also have a Posioning, Crushing, and Drowning room in the bunker. But due to the SCP Site being access threw many many, secure hidden entry ways, making any raiders attempting to find the Bunker have no chance of finding it or attempting to survive a forced entry. Government Blue Shores Government is a Direct Oligarchy, which means that the Founder and his Government Staff can make choices for the citizens, but the citizens have the right to vote and veto ideas that the Government has agreed on. Although it may seems like a Democracy, it is not as the few on top has the same power, excluding the Founder in which, he has a slight bit more of power. Conflicts Blue Shores never wanted any Conflicts with other settlements, but due to its area, is close to a large town. That town is called Japan and on May 1, 2019 Japan left a note on the Founders house after stealing any loot in his unlocked chests that were valuable. The Note roughly said that Blue Shores was Japan's Slave. Blue Shores soon started prepping for the worse as their nightmares of a Japan raid became possible. Blueshock21, the founder wanted to remind everyone in town that war is the last thing they want, so they prepped for an attack. But as of the page is being written, it seems like Japan just put a scare sign up to scare Blue Shores. But the Citizens of Blue Shores can only wait to find out. Notable Citizens Some Notable Citizens are Blueshock21 -Founder MexFactor12 - General BB_Flareon - High Ranked Citizen Baarq - Redstone Guy Category:Nations